Parenthood: Kozu and Kiza
by NaaNaa5
Summary: A group of different stories about Zuko, Katara, and their twins Kozu and Kiza. Struggles of raising children, having a firebender and a waterbender as siblings, and all that sweet playful stuff too! Zutara as always!
1. Fiwaterbenders

Hey

**Hey! Niysa again here with a new thing. Now we all love Zutara pairings, but what could be better than Zutara pairings with KIDS! Yes little Zutara's! Over the past few days, I have been constructing to very adorable characters that I hope you will like. Kozu and Kiza… This fanfic is just going to be a group of stories of Zuko and Katara raising their children. In the future, I will be writing a very action packed story about the two called "The Legend of Yin and Yang". **

**I'm also in the process of plotting another full length Zutara called "The legend of the Blue Spirit". Of course, this will be a prequel to "The Legend of Yin and Yang." But don't know which one to write first… lol**

**Fingernails: Write the Legend of the Blue Spirit!**

**Elbow: Write The Legend of Yin and Yang!**

**Me: Elbow?? Where'd you come from?**

**Elbow: I don't know… I was bored…**

**Me: (Speechless)….ooookayyy…. Anyways let's leave it up to the readers to decide!**

**Fingernals and Elbow: Fine…**

**That's right! When you review tell me what you wanna read. Blue Spirit is Zutara and Yin and Yang are with kids. THANK YOU! And send me requests!**

**The DUMB Disclaimer: I would if I could but I cant so I wont own avatar…. There I said it! (if you understood!)**

**Niysa**

**XXX**

Zuko was practicing in the courtyard one morning before a big meeting with the Earth Kingdom. Katara and the kids sat near by enjoying the sun. Katara was telling a watertribe story to their daughter Kiza; their son Kozu was waterbending by the pond. Katara made sure that her twins stayed far away from their father's flames.

After a while, Kozu's blue eyes settled on his daddy. He noticed how fast and strong he was. Zuko was Kozu's biggest hero… Suddenly, an idea passed through the 7 year old's mind. He may not be able to firebend, but he could be just like his father anyway!

Kozu lifted a great amount of water from the pond and imagined it was fire. He followed all of his father's movements, controlling the water flawlessly. He never spilled a drop and the water moved at _his _will.

Zuko soon noticed his son mimicking him. He loved the fact that Kozu looked up to him so much. And he deeply loved his son. Suddenly, an idea passed through the 23 year old's mind. He may be a firebender, but he watched Katara many times. So, he decided to train his son a little.

Kozu watched as Zuko did some moves that he'd never seen a firebender do. They seemed complicated, but Kozu nailed every movement with perfect form. Everything seemed to come naturally to the little boy. He was having a lot of fun. Though subconsciously, he was becoming a master.

Katara stopped reading for a while to watch father and son in training. She saw so much of herself in her baby boy. She felt a tear come to her eyes when she realized what her husband was doing. Her breathing quickened when she thought of the thanks she'd be giving him when Kozu and Kiza were asleep that night. She giggled softly as pride flooded her body.

"Mama!" Kiza shouted slapping her mother's chest. Katara didn't answer. "MAMA!" Kiza hit again, this time striking a tender spot.

"OUCH!" Katara yelled. "Yes, sweetness, can I help you?"

"What happened to princess Yue?" Kiza whined.

Katara smiled, kissed her daughter, then continued the story.

XXLater that nightXX

"Goodnight, Daddy!" a two tiny voices exclaimed happily. It's been a while since their father tucked the twins into bed since he'd been so busy. But today, after seeing how quickly his children were growing; he decided to relish the moments when they were little. When he was their best friend.

"Good night, Masterbenders of water and fire," Zuko gave a playful bow to his sleepy children. He smiled as Kiza laughed and her deep dimples popped out… Just like his mother's.

Zuko kissed them both on their foreheads, blew out the candle, and closed the door. When he turned around, after closing the door, someone was waiting. His wife, Katara.

She fingered with a stray lock of his hair. "I saw what you were doing with Kozu today," She cooed, gently running a hand up Zuko's chest until she stopped at the top button. "Thank you…" She looked seductively into Zuko's eyes.

Zuko knew what that meant, and didn't hesitate to swoop Katara into his arms, and carry her swiftly to their room.

XXX

**Lol that last part was funny to write! Don't you think Zuko is a good Daddy? Tee Hee… I liked it! But I wanna know what YOU thought of if! R and R!!**

**Niysa**


	2. Doing the deed

**Here comes another!**

**The DUMB Disclaimer: I would if I could but I cant so I wont own Avatar. I do however own Kozu and Kiza the ADORABLE twins!**

**XXX**

"Zuko! I can't feel it!" Katara groaned desperately.

"Just grab for it Katara!" Zuko cried. "Grab for it!!"

"I still can't feel it! Push harder!! HARDER!!"

"I'm trying but it's so HEAVY!" Zuko was way out of breath, but they needed this.

"Zuko! I can't take this anymore!" she moaned deeply. "Hurry up! HURRY!"

With a loud groan, Zuko gave one final push and the oversized, overloaded…

Dresser finally budged.

Katara sighed as she reached under the bulky piece of furniture and pulled out two pacifiers.

"I told you Momo hid these under there last week!" Katara placed her hands on her hips.

"Just give them the pacifiers!" Zuko collapsed onto the floor. "They've been crying for 5 straight hours!!"

**XXX**

Haha I just had to put that in there! Lol R and R! hope you liked it!


	3. Meditation

**I'd like to thank Watery-the-Strange for my first review of the day! Yeah, the 2****nd**** chapter was fun to write! I was laughing myself! Lol Anyways here's another one! Hope you like this one! **

**XXX**

Firelord Zuko sat in the palace gardens early that morning to meditate before training. As a firebender, he rose with the sun. So of course, his 5 year old daughter, Kiza, woke up at the same time. She took after her father.

When Kiza found him she giggle. "Daddy? Are you asleep?" Her deep, Ursa-like, dimples making an appearance.

Zuko opened his eyes and looked at the little girl sucking her thumb. 'Good thing I just started…' he thought to himself. "No my dear… I'm meditating…"

Kiza cocked her head to the side. "Medipating?"

Zuko chuckled. "No... Meditating... Before I practice."

Kiza's golden eyes lit up. "Oooooh!! Can I practice too??"

"Of course!" Zuko patted a spot next to him on his mat. "But after we meditate."

When Kiza sat, Zuko showed her how to feel the flames within her, and breathe them in and let them out. Kiza tried it, but then she scented some fire-lilies not to far away. She got up from the mat and picked a few.

Zuko shook his head. "Kiza!" he called. "Can we finish?"

"Yes, Daddy!" Kiza came running back with a bouquet of the lilies. Many petals were in her dark brown hair. It reminded Zuko of Katara at their wedding.

When Kiza settled again, Zuko put her on his lap and pinned her their. 'If she wont meditate,' he thought. 'At least I'll be able to do a little if she stays put.'

After a while, the impatient little 5 year old began braiding flowers into her unconscious father's black hair. When she got bored, she spoke up. "Daddy…" no answer. "Daddy!" still no answer. Kiza began to get worried.

"DADDY WHY ARE YOU DEAD!!"

Zuko was shaken out of the spirit world much to abruptly. "KIZA??" he looked around the garden. "Wha—" When we realized what had just happened he sighed to himself, trying to cool his impatience. Then he looked at the little, giggling child in his lap. Her dimples and how much she looked like Katara made his heart melt.

She hugged him. "Daddy! You're not dead!!"

Zuko couldn't help but let out a stream of laughter. "No… I guess I'm not!"

"Daddy?" Kiza looked up into her senior's eyes.

"Yes, my child?"

"I gotta potty…"

Zuko laughed harder than ever just then. He loved his little princess.

**XXX**

**Hee hee! How sweet! Anyway, I'm going to clear things up about the twins.**

**Kozu: Waterbender; Katara's eyes; Looks like Zuko; Shaggy dark brown hair; looks up to his father; Mama's Boy**

**Kiza: Waterbender; Zuko's eyes; Ursa's dimples (that make Zuko give her whatever she want's); looks like Katara; Daddy's Little Girl.**

**And I'm not sure if Ursa had dimples or not. So don't bite my head off about that… But I thought it would be nice to let Kiza have something that would be Zuko's weakness… (Reasons will show in the story: "The Legend of Yin and Yang")**


	4. Mother and Child

My fingernails are in a good mood today

**My fingernails are in a good mood today!**

**Fingernails: Yeah we are!**

**So I'm giving you FOUR one shots in one day! Thanks for R and R'ing! This is gonna be fun to keep writing! Thanks a billion! Oh, and in this one, the twins are 15. And there are BOYS! Poor Daddy Zuko… Anyway, hope you enjoy this one too!**

**XXX**

15 year old Kiza, came in late that night from the fire festival. She snuck in, hoping that her father wasn't awake. She knew that he'd be mad. He was already a little suspicious when she told him that she was going to stay a few minutes to do some accessory shopping with Ekina, her best friend. She told him that she would have Ekina's family get her a ride home…

But she didn't go with Ekina. Kiza was on a date with Zoda. The thought of betraying her father hurt her heart. She never disobeyed the Fire Lord out of love and respect. But then the thought of Zoda made her heart flutter.

He was handsome, strong, and extremely smart! He wasn't a firebender, but he was being trained as a warrior so that he would be a guard in the palace one day. He had golden eyes, and dark brown hair like hers. (Which was unusual for fire nation.)

She blushed as she remembered the conversation they had as he walked her home.

"_Kiza?" the young boy asked the princess._

_She looked into his eyes shyly. "Yeah?"_

"_Um…" Zoda scratched the back of his head. "I had a great time tonight…"_

"_Yeah.." Kiza stuttered. "Me too…"_

_Zoda stopped and faced her with a stern face. "…Can I see you again?"_

_A deep red came across Kiza's face. "See me?"_

"_Yeah... I mean… I know you're a princess and… well I'm just a warrior in training… but, I think you're really special."_

"_Special? How?" Kiza's heart sank as she realized that they had come to the back wall of the palace._

"_Well…" Zoda's hands began to sweat. "I think you're beautiful…"_

_Kiza didn't know how to react in that moment. She'd known Zoda for a long time, he was Kozu's best friend after all… But Zoda never said anything like this to her._

_Kiza acted on the first impulse that came to her mind. She leaned up and kissed his lips gently, and swiftly then pulled away looking into his eyes._

"_I'll see you again…"_

"I'll see you again Zoda…" Kiza whispered to herself as she walked down the hall silently. She was thankful that the guards weren't allowed near the bedroom areas.

"Young Lady…" said a voice from behind.

"Shoot.." Kiza muttered before turning around. She faced the person with a big dimpled smile. "Hi Mama!"

Katara crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"I uh… Ekina… uh…" Kiza searched for the right words.

"You were with Zoda weren't you, Kiza Ursa?"

Kiza gulped. Middle name…

The Fire Lady stepped closer to her daughter. "You were weren't you?"

Kiza looked down. "Yeah…"

Katara shook her head and touched her shoulder. "Was he the one walking you home?"

"You saw!"

"Actually Kozu saw…" she turned her head to the wall. "Isn't that right Kozu?"

A hesitant voice came from the darkness. "…Yeah…"

"Tattle tale…" Kiza mumbled.

"Hey I heard that…" Kozu shouted back.

"Go to BED Kozu!" Katara shouted to her son. Kozu stumbled from behind the pillar and started to walk away. Kiza shot out a ball of fire and burned the back of his blue robe. Kiza giggled as her brother ran away shouting. "Kiza!" Katara exclaimed.

"Sorry…Mama… Anyways, yes I was with Zoda."

"What were you talking about?"

"Stuff…"

"What kind of stuff?"

Kiza rolled her eyes. "Mama… it's teenaged business…"

Katara shook her head and went with her daughter to her bedroom chamber so that they could talk.

Katara took a deep breath, then took Kiza's hand in her own. "Sweetness… You do know that next year you'll be of marriage age right?" Kiza nodded. "Then you do know that you need to start taking "boy stuff" seriously…"

"I'm still young Mama…"

"True… but I married your father at 16. And when you and Kozu turn 16, there are going to be many suitors requesting to marry you…"

"But they won't even know me…"

"It's because you're the princess Kiza… Do you know if Zoda's feelings are true?"

Kiza thought for a moment then nodded very slightly. "I think so Mama… today he told me… that he thinks I'm beautiful…"

Katara smiled and kissed her child's forehead… Remembering when Kiza would curl up in her lap and beg for a story.

"Well then I think you too should continue what you have," Katara nodded. "I like Zoda! I approve of you and Zoda if anything happens."

Kiza's sweet dimples made a large appearance. "Really?" she hugged her mother. "Thank's Mama…"

"Don't get your hopes up though, Sweetness…" Katara shook her head. "It's your father I'm worried about…"

"And Kozu…" Kiza added knowing how protective he was of her.

"Men…" Kiza and Katara said at the same time. The room was filled with a chorus of laughter.

**XXX**

**Okay there's the fourth! I needed to put a Katara one in there somewhere. Hope you liked it! R and R please! Hand me any idea's you have!**

**Niysa**


	5. The little things

**Hey! Before one tree hill and gossip girl starts, I decided to leave you guys a couple of little things said between the twins, their friends, and their parents! Here we go!**

**XXX**

**At dinner: (age 16**)

Kiza: Kozu slow down! You're eating like a pig-cow!

Kozu: I don't eat like you Kiza…

**In the courtyard: (age 3)**

Kozu: Look at Daddy! Is he asleep?

Kiza: No, he's constipating!

**In the gardens at night with Zoda: (Kiza age 16**)

Zoda: Tell me a secret Kiza…

Kiza: Why?

Zoda: I wanna know everything!

Kiza: Fine… When I was 4, Kozu and I walked in on Mama and Daddy "Baking a sun-cake"

Zoda: (Laughing) Is that why you have no other siblings?

**In their parents bedroom: (age 4)**

Kiza: DADDY!!

Kozu: WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MAMA??

Katara: (pushing a half clothed Zuko to the floor) Uh… we were… baking… a cake!

Kiza and Kozu: CAKE!

Kozu: Can I have some?

**It's not much… just a few fun little quotes. I thought you guys deserved an update. Hope you enjoyed it! And The Legend of the Blue Spirit is in process. I wont post it until I have at least five chapters for you guys to enjoy so please be patient! I'm also working REALLY hard to make valedictorian by senior year so BARE WITH ME! Though I am proud! I already have straight A's WOOH!**

**Niysa**


	6. Too fast

**Hey Guys! Sorry it's taking me so long! But like I said, my dream of Valedictorian comes before any story I write! (sorry but its true guys!) Still I 3 all of you guys for reviewing so much! My fingernails are BEGGING you to keep up your faith in my story! I'm also on the third chapter of The Legend of the Blue Spirit currently. It should be typed and posted anywhere before October so just hang in there!**

**P.S. Check out my videos on youtube! (My username is: mznaa15)**

**XXX**

Kozu and his best friend Zoda were playing war in the palace gardens. Kozu was Firelord Ozai and Zoda was the avatar.

"Avatar state!" Zoda shouted. He spun around in a circle and pretended to gather up elements. As he twirled he picked up dirt from the ground, water from the pond, some fire flakes in a bowl (that Katara left for them earlier), for air he made whistling wind sounds. "Take that Ozai!" Zoda thrust all his "elements" at Kozu.

Kozu dodged the attack and let out some maniacal laughter. "Foolish little boy!" Kozu tried to stifle a giggle as he deepened his voice. "Not only can I firebend, but I can waterbend too!"

Zoda's 7 year old face became serious. "Hey! That's cheating!"

"Nuh-uh!" Kozu protested.

"Yea-huh!" Zoda replied. "Firelord Ozai didn't waterbend!"

"How do YOU know? He was my grandfather!"

Zoda crossed his arms. "It's still cheating!"

Kozu knew he was wrong, but he wasn't about to admit it. He had his father's stubborn pride after all! So he thought about calling in twin reinforcement. He looked across the pond and found Kiza practicing some bending their father showed her that morning.

"Kiza!" he called. "Did Firelord Ozai waterbend?"

Kiza looked annoyed as she stopped her training. Why would her brother stop her for such a dumb question? "Of course not you dummy!" she rolled her brown eyes. "_Fire_lord Ozai was a _fire_bender!"

Zoda turned his head and tried to hold back a chuckle. Kiza was really funny! And smart too!

"You're 'sposed to take my side Kiza!" Kozu whined. "You're my sister!"

"Oh… Sorry!" Kiza shrugged, but then her eyes connected with Zoda's. They were the same color as hers, big and bright, and pretty…

Kozu looked between his sister and his friend. "YUCK! You guys _like _each other!"

"No we don't!" Zoda and Kiza screamed at Kozu simultaneously. Their eyes soon connected again and they turned bright red.

The young children didn't notice that Firelord Zuko was keeping careful watch on his daughter and Zoda. "Kiza Ursa! Inside _now_!"

"I didn't do it! It was Kozu!" Kiza called innocently. Kozu scowled at her from across the water.

"Don't talk back young lady! Just do as I say!" Zuko said sternly.

Kiza sighed and ran to the back porch of the palace where her father was standing. "Coming Daddy…" As Kiza past Kozu, she threw a fireball at him and laughed as he fell in the water to dodge it. Zuko shook his head and laughed as he remembered doing that to Azula… he learned his lesson after that…

Zoda smiled when he saw her deep dimples and turned bright red a she stopped quickly to wave at him. "Bye, Zoda!" she said with a smile. Then she kept on going.

Zuko felt a lump in his throat as realization filled his heart. His little, darling princess… wouldn't always be little.

When Kiza made it to her father, she bowed her head, ready to take whatever punishment came her way. In her head, she vowed never to sneak sun cakes to her room after dinner ever again.

"What did I do, Daddy?"

Zuko held back a small tear. He squatted in front of his beautiful baby girl, and stroked a piece of hair that had fallen into her face away. "You grew up too fast…"

**XXX**

**I'm actually quite proud of this one! I hope you guys were too! The whole Parenthood one shot stories are helping me with character development for my little twins! I'm trying to figure out their personalities. So far this is what I've got.**

**Kiza loves firebending, Zoda, her parents, and Kozu especially. She is sweet and gentle… but when she gets made, Zuko can notice Azula come out… (More of this will be basically the plot of my story about the twins)**

**Kozu is EXACTLY like Zuko. He's adventurous, brave, a powerful bender, and he struggled with his bending at first as well. He never gets mad, but he is always tough, as if he's always mad… but like his mother… he is VERY EMOTIONAL!**

**Quote from "The ember island players"**

**Katara: Hope is all we have! And we must never relinquish it! Even with our last dying breath! (sob sob sob…)**

**Fingernails: Jeeze, what a SAP!**

**Niysa**


	7. Preview of Yin and Yang

**Hey! this is going to be the first chapter in the full length story I'm writing about Kiza and Kozu! Tell me what you think! (By the way, the drabbles and one-shots may or may not relate to the story... so don't connect the two!)**

_Flashback_

"_Is there anything I can do?" Fire Lord Zuko asked._

_The doctor shook her head. "Just give her a few hours and—"_

"_HOURS!" Zuko interrupted sharply. "But she's in so much pain!"_

_The woman just smiled and put a hand on the king's shoulder. "Your Highness," the old healer continued. "The fire lady is not the first to bare a child!"_

"_But it's OUR first!" Zuko stopped himself for a while. He hated showing weakness to anyone other than Katara. He turned back to the healer. "Just… do what ever you can…tell her…I love her…"_

_The healer smiled. "Yes, sir."_

_A few hours later…_

"_Congratulations, Fire Lord Zuko!" One of the ladies in Katara's room cried. "You're a father of two beautiful children!"_

_The young king didn't say a second word to the helper, but bounded into the room to be with his wife. And there they lay… Two beautiful babies. One boy, and one girl… twins!_

"_Katara…" Zuko whispered. He strolled over to the bed and sat down gently along side his wife. She looked tired, Zuko looked concerned. _

"_She lost a lot of blood," the healer said as if reading Zuko's thoughts. "But she'll be perfectly fine! Congratulations."_

_The fire lord nodded his head as the old woman strolled out. "Thank you." After he left, Zuko turned his full attention on his family._

_Katara touched his face weakly. "They're beautiful, Zuko…"_

"_Just like their mother…"_

_Katara smiled then looked down at the children in her arms. She touched the boy gently on his tiny dark nose. "Kozu…that's all I've got…"_

_Zuko kissed his wife's forehead gently. "It's beautiful…" he gently stroked the female twin's soft, silky, black hair. "Kiza…That's all I've got…"_

_Katara giggled softly. "Blue eyed, Kozu and golden eyed, Kiza… My beautiful little angels…"_

_End Flashback_

5 years later

Kiza POV

It was a pretty at the palace. Daddy was practicing his firebendying at the edge of the pond. Mommy made sure Kozu and I stayed far away, so we wouldn't get burned. So Kozu copied Daddy's moves in the garden next to the pond. Mommy was brushing my hair, and I was playing with the doll Great Uncle Iroh gave me.

While Kozu was trying to firebendy, he did a move, then slipped and landed on his butt! (Even though mommy says not to say that word, I can still think it!)

"Kozu!" I cried out. "Are you okay?"

Mommy ran over to him. "Mommy's here my love! Where does it hurt?"

"It doesn't Mommy… I'm okay!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… my butt just hurts…"

"What have I told you about that word?" Mommy asked harshly. "Say bottom!"

"But Mommy! Bottom takes too much to say! It has more Ajetives!"

"You mean, _syllables,_" Mommy corrected. Kozu rolled his eyes.

I looked over at Daddy. He looked so focused. I stood up and watched him. Slowly, I copied. First a raised my hand and swirled around. I picked up my left foot and jumped then kicked with my right. I landed on both feet with my knees bent.

Daddy thrust out his right hand pulling the other back. "Kiiiiya!"

I did the same. "Kiiiiya!" I felt my whole body get hotter. Then, in a flash, fire sprung from my hand and landed on the edge of Kozu's robe. Mommy sprang up and tried to douse the flames, but that made the fire hit his ankle.

"AAAAHHHHH!!" Kozu cried. Daddy stopped firebendying and ran over to us. By then the flames were gone.

"Kozu! I'm sorry!" I screamed. "I don't know what happened! I just…" Though Kozu was in tears, Mommy and Daddy look at each other than at me in shock. A smile was on Daddy's face.

"She's… a firebender…"

Kozu still cried. "She burned me!!" he pointed his finger at me and as he did that, a ball of water rose from the lake and hit me in the face. It wasn't soft like water should be, but it was hard and cold like ice. I saw Kozu's eyes get big… then I took a nap…

XXX

"Kiza…" It was Great Uncle Iroh's voice. "Kiza dear…"

"Uncle?" my voice came out scratchy. Mommy calls that a frog in your throat. I opened my eyes. I was on my bed surrounded by Mommy, Daddy, and Kozu.

"Thank goodness!" I heard my mother sigh.

"What happened?" I asked.

Daddy spoke this time. "We'll explain in the morning… You just rest, okay?" he kissed my forehead and patted my hair.

"Yes, Daddy."

Later that night

I know I'm not supposed to be out of bed, but I had to play around with what happened that afternoon! I went into the throne room, knowing that Mommy or Daddy wouldn't be there. And I started to do the movements I saw from daddy.

'Fire…' I thought. Then I started. Moving faster than before. Then when I reached the end a huge blast of fire flew from me. I did it again and again, adding my own moves, making bigger fire until I was out of breath.

"Beautiful…" I heard Uncle's voice whisper. I turned to him and bowed.

"Oh…. Uncle I…"

"No, Kiza! That was amazing! And your so young!"

"I'm a big girl Uncle! I'm 6!"

Uncle laughed until his wrinkles seemed to eat up his eyes. "True! And big girls need big rest too!"

I wanted to firebendy some more though! "Yes, Uncle…" I said sadly marching to my room.

"But wait!" Uncle pulled me back towards him. "Do your father's move once for me…"

I smiled and laughed then stood in the middle of the room. I did the move for uncle again then ended with a bigger blast of fire than ever!

"Woah!" I screamed to myself. Uncle applauded.

"Now try it like this!"

Uncle spread his legs and bent down. He threw his hands back and did some fast, complicated stuff… but I got it! He ended it was 5 blasts of fire and many jumps and spins. I copied and ended up with 7 blasts.

I looked at Uncle. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open. "Mommy says it's not lady-like to leave your mouth open, Uncle Iroh!"

"A true prodigy…"

"A true poddy…. What's that?"

**XXX**

**Loved the "true poddy" stuff! Hope you did too! Well that's a preview! The first chapter to be exact! Tell me what you think!**

**Niysa**


	8. Gifts of Love prt 1

This drabble has been running through my mind all day

**This drabble has been running through my mind all day… so to relieve the stress of too much homework, and a 79 in Accelerated Integrated Algebra 1, and the threat of being demoted to college prep math… I decided to put a few drabbles on Fanfic for you guys! Make me happy and read, review, and critize!**

**Also, The Legend of the Blue Spirit is up! Yin and Yang should be up by the weekend so BE PATIENT! Hope you enjoy these!**

**XXX**

They were perfectly crafted and glowed in the dim, candle lit armor room. 13 year old Kozu had once again wandered away from a boring meeting and headed towards his favorite room in the house. The Armory.

Almost every other week, his Firelord Zuko took his son and daughter to meetings with firenation nobles and nobles from around the world. One day, one of the twins was to be chosen to become the crown prince of princess the country… Which child to be chosen was the mystery.

But Kozu never cared much about politics and being ruler. That was Kiza's turf. Kiza always knew how to get her way, how to wrap nobles and other important political figures around her finger. She was smart, caring, and determined. But most of all she believed in peace for all more than anyone else she knew. As far as everyone knew, she was the Firelord.

Kozu on the other hand, wanted to be a warrior. He wanted to be the first waterbender in the Fire Nation army. He always dreamt, that he would be appointed as captain by his father, and single handedly combine forces with the warriors of various water tribes.

And most of all… he would be like Zuko. Powerful and strong.

So he gazed at the dual swords. He had heard stories of his father being a master swordsman… though he never witnessed it. Kozu thought the swords were beautiful.

"You are always sneaking out!" said a voice at the door of the Armory. It was Kiza. "One day you're gonna get in trouble!"

"Oh shut up Kiza," Kozu murmured to his twin. "Is the meeting over?"

"No we're on a break…" Kiza shook her head. "Why aren't you ever interested?"

"They remind me of a history lesson…" the waterbender replied bluntly.

Kiza giggled a walked closer to her brother. "Don't be so serious!" the young boy gave a shrug. Kiza's soft face hardened a bit. "Do you want to rule, Kozu?"

Kozu turned away completely from his sister. "…you wouldn't understand…"

"Of course I would!" Kiza exclaimed. "You're my brother and I love you!" she pulled Kozu to face her. "The decision for the first heir will be made soon… what do you want to do??"

Kozu hesitantly opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again.

"Kozu… If it's too much for you to talk about … You don't have to say anything. Just know that I'm always here for you." Kiza smiled at her twin, trying to receive a smile in return. "Look the recess is almost over! Come back with me to the meeting and—"

"I want to be a warrior…okay!" he blurted it out and quickly turned his head. "Like Great-Uncle Iroh was, and Uncle Sokka… Aunt Suki, Auntie Toph… Even Mama was a warrior once…"

Kiza looked dazed at her brother. "Why don't you tell Dad?"

"He wouldn't understand…"

"Yes, he would…" a deeper voice was heard at the doorway. The Firelord himself had used his break time to find his son.

"Dad, I—" Kozu stuttered.

"No, no… it's okay," Zuko looked at his daughter. "Kiza could you excuse us a minute?" Kiza then ran off, quickly flashing a good luck smile at Kozu.

"Dad… I know what you want me to be and… well… I don't want that… being a warrior is what I really want to do. I want to be the Dragon of the West one day too… I want to serve my nation in a different way! …I… I don't want to be Firelord…" Kozu looked at the floor in shame. "I know you're probably disappointed in me… but… I want you to still love me for what I want to do… I'm—"

Zuko quickly embraced his son in a hug. He felt a pang of guilt as he remembered how his own father loved his children based on strength. And Zuko was anything but when he was Kozu's age. How could his son believe that he loved for the same reasons?

"My son…" Zuko whispered not breaking the hug. "My love for you and your sister is completely unconditional! If you want to be a warrior… I promise, I'll train you myself."

Kozu pulled away and looked into his fathers eyes. "But… I'm a waterbender! How can you?"

"Not with flames, Kozu. Your mother is a waterbending master and is teaching you very well! But I'll be training you…" Zuko turned around and pulled the dual swords from their post. "…with these!"

The blades glimmered. Kozu's blue eyes got extremely wide…

"Are you serious, Dad?!"

Zuko moved the swords with great elegance in strokes and strides than made Kozu laugh with joy. Zuko ended by pointing the back ends of the swords at his son. "Dead serious… take them son. Their yours…"

Kozu gazed lovingly at the swords in his hands. He had eyed them, coveted them, adored these twin swords. They meant so much to him, because they were twins too! Two parts of the same whole… like him and Kiza. Even in his shocked state of mind, Kozu could operate enough to run to his father and hug him with everything he had.

"I love you, Dad…"

"I love you too, Kozu…" he pulled the young boy back and looked into Katara's eyes. "No matter what you do…"

Zuko meant it. He truly loved his son. He would NEVER be his father…

XXX

**Sorry if this one is kinda childish with the writing style… but I'm really actually getting sleepy… AND IT'S ONLY 9 O' CLOCK! sigh high school is wearing me out… I got a health test tomorrow, All-State chorus, Biology test next week… so I'm swamped (as I bet some of you grade school goers are…) lol thanks for reading part 1!**

**Niysa**


	9. Strangers in the Night

Hey

**Hey! I decided to write a funny one about these shippings Zutara (of course), Ekina/Kozu, Zoda/Kiza. Lol you're gonna love this.**

**XXX**

12:03 pm

Kiza was tenderly wrapped in Zoda's arms as they stood, hidden by the shadows of a near by pillar. His smell, his breath, his voice… all so intoxicatingly delicious. And though she was young, she felt something stronger than lust as she gently nuzzled her nose into his well-built chest.

"One day… we'll have to tell your parents…" Zoda commented.

Kiza looked up into his eyes with a dimply smile. "I know… but for tonight let's not spoil the moment…"

12:05

"Kozu…" Ekina whispered gently as she stood hidden by the shadows of a farther pillar. "We can't keep going in secret…"

Kozu tightened his grip on the girl of his dreams. "I know… but let's not ruin the moment…" Suddenly they heard footsteps headed their way. "Come on let's move behind that pillar over there…"

12:06

Zuko pulled Katara tightly against him, kissing her all the way to their favorite spot… behind the near by pillar. Pressing passionate 'I love you's' against each other's necks.

"Nothing can mess up this moment…." Katara breathed.

12:07

Kiza and Zoda stayed kissing where they were…

12:07

Kozu and Ekina were moving towards the pillar. There arms bound tightly around each other…

12:07

Zuko and Katara rushed, breathing heavily, to the pillar… Then—

12:08

"AAAHHHHHHH!!" shouted all three couples coliding roughly with one another. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??"

**The rest is left to your imagination… lol told you you would love it!!**

**Niysa**


End file.
